The invention disclosed and claimed herein pertains generally to machining systems which employ a single transport device to automatically move unmachined parts or workpieces from inventory storage to a machining center, and to move machined parts from a machining center to a specified final destination. More particularly, the invention pertains to systems of the above type wherein a single transport device is employed to move a part through both a first and a second part flow loop, the first loop comprising movement of the part between inventory storage and a machining preparation station and between the machining preparation station and a final destination, the second loop comprising movement of the part between the machining preparation station and one or more machining centers. Even more particularly, the invention pertains to systems of the above type wherein the transport device is employed to move parts through the first loop on standard storing and shipping pallets, and to move parts through the second loop on pallets which are also employed to selectively support the parts while they are being machined.
In certain types of manufacturing operations which involve the machining of metallic parts, overall operational efficiency is affected, to a very great extent, by the efficiency with which parts are handled and carried as they are moved through a part flow route. The flow route of a particular part starts at the initial location of the part in inventory storage, proceeds to a machining center or the like, where the part is selectively machined, and ends at some final destination. The final destination of the machined part may comprise, for example, a part inspection station, a finished parts pick-up station, a truck loading dock, or a location in inventory which is the same as or different from the initial location of the part.
It will be readily apparent that the efficiency of part flow in a machining or metal cutting operation is closely related to the amounts of time that various devices, which are used to move parts through the part flow route, are idle. It may therefore be very important, especially in operations which produce a comparatively small number of parts in a period of time (low-volume and mid-volume production) to limit the number of separate devices which are employed to transport parts through the part flow route, and to maximize the capabilities of the devices which are employed therefor. In addition to reducing idling time of the part transporting equipment, such limitation may serve to reduce plant space requirements and also the level of maintenance which is required for part transport equipment.
In order to significantly improve part flow efficiency in a machining operation, the present invention provides a comprehensive machining system, or cell, wherein a single device is used to perform all or most of the handling and transporting tasks which are required to move parts through the part flow route of the system. It is anticipated that an embodiment of the invention could usefully be employed to machine parts in the low and mid-volume ranges of part production, although it is by no means intended to limit the invention to such application. It is further anticipated that the invention may provide a system which may be operated in a completely automatic mode to move parts from an inventory storage to a machining center, and to move machined parts either back to inventory or to a system part exit point.